dark ages
by dark tomodachi
Summary: hampasdo mas de 200 años y una guerra continua entre dos mundos ha desolado todo el universo clasificación hasta a hora k
1. capitulo 1 : el inicio

Una sombra se movía en medio de la noche en un desierto perdido en sus pensamientos dio una mirada ala hacia arriba y logro ver una hermosa luna la cual lo iluminaba su cara no se podía ver ya que el esta estaba cubierta con una capucha negra la cual lo cubría asta su cadera llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color sin duda este siguió caminando hasta llegar a un campamento don de habían unas 30 cuerpos muertos de los cuales 5 eran niños este se acostó en el suelo para observar la luna mientras una esfera bakugan de color negro se ponía en frente de el

Bonito lugar el que escogiste para quedarse dante ´´ decía a aquel bakugan `` aparte de todo todas las salidas del planeta es tan bloqueadas como saldremos de aquí ´´ pregunto

No lose sephit ´´ dijo dante

En tonses quien lo sabrá ´´ dijo sephit molesto

Dante simplemente ignoro a sephit `` Alan, Carl Ya pueden salir ´´ grito dante

Al fin ´´ decía dos personas saliendo de una casa de campaña

Uno bestia con un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas su pelo era verde y sus ojos del mismo tenia como 7 años de edad su piel era blanca

El otro por su parte llevaba la misma ropa axaepcion que el llevaba guantes negros y mangas negras un cristal rojo en su pecho el cual parecía sostener una capa negra su pelo era de color amarillo sus ojos azules tenia unos lentes trasparentes este tenia como 10 años de edad su piel era blanca

Tardaste tanto ´´ dijo el rubio en un tono molesto

Carl por que siempre eres a si con mi hermano ´´ decía el niño

Alan es mejor que te calles y dejes a los mayores platicar ´´ regaño Carl al niño

Si Alan es mejor que dejes que el enano hable ´´ dijo dante parándose

Si es mejor que… es pera a quien llamas enano ´´ grito Carl en un tono muy infantil

Todos empezaron a reír pero luego sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de varias personas moviéndose por el desierto al voltear para ver de donde provenían vieron las siluetas de 20 personas

Hermano que asemos ´´ pregunto Alan mirándolo

Vamos a seguirlos ´´ dijo mientras se quitaba su capucha revelando la otra mitad de su cuerpo llevaba una chaqueta negra su pelo era negro sus ojos eran rojos color sangre

Todos se empezaron aseguir a aquellas siluetas asta llegar a un risco para ver a donde se habían ido pero se sorprendieron donde devia estar el mar solo habia mas desierto junto con una intensa luz proveniente de mas adelante

Donde están ´´ dijo dante en su mente

Pronto unas personas los rodearon sosteniendo sus fusiles estos vestían cada uno bestia con una gabardina negra unos cascos negros su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de humo

Miren esto hemos capturado a tres velstals ´´ dijo uno de los soldados levantando su fusil al aire

A quien llamas velstal ´´ decía dante con una mirada de ira

Pues claro que a ustedes ´´ decía uno délos soldándoos

Alan intento moverse pero recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda cayendo al suelo mientras uno délos soldados le ponía una pistola en su cabeza dante saco inten to moverse pero fue golpeado en el estomago por uno de los soldados

Bajen sus armas ellos no son el enemigo ´´ decía una voz que hizo temblar a todos los soldados

Todos bajaron sus armas y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a un adolescente de 13 años el cual bestia con un pantalón blanco una camisola blanca con una capa con el símbolo de un dragón devorando una cruz su pelo era color plateado su piel era total mente blanca

Estos no son velstals ´´ dijo aquel sujeto

Pero señor lumine ´´ dijo uno de los soldados

Pero nada ´´ dijo lumine ´´ porque no llevan a nuestros in vitados a la base indico lumine

Si asintieron los soldados pero antes me encantaría tener hablar con uno de los 8 freedom fighters ´´ decía lumine

Bueno te vemos luego ´´ decía Alan

Y con eso todos se marcharon menos dante y lumine

Demonios creía que lumine era nombre de mujer ´´ dijo riendo

Lumine y dante empezaron a reír

Y porque querías hablar con migo ´´ pregunto dante

Sabes que en esta guerra lleva mas de 200 años ´´ pregunto lumine

si ´´ respondió dante `` porque lo preguntas ´´

Lumine solo soltó una carcajada para luego sacar un cristal negro de su manga

E..s.o e...s … ´´ tartamudeo dante

Lumine solo dio una fuerte carcajada para luego sacar un sable de su Menga izquierda para apuntar a dante

Crees que le entregare este cristal a cualquier persona ´´ decía lumine en forma de desafío

Dante solo extendió su mano derecha en ese momento una espada apareció en su mano derecha esta llevaba una especie de circulo en el mango sephit se introdujo en ese agujero del cual salía una especie de aura negra la cual en volvía a sephit para luego ponerse en posición de combate

Lumine solo dio una sonrisa para luego lanzarse hacia dante. Este solo esquivo el golpe para luego ponerse detrás de el

Es todo lo que tienes ´´ dijo dante en forma de burla para luego cortar lo por la mitad

Sin embargo lumine solo bloqueo aquel golpe para meterle una patada en el estomago a dante estrellándolo contra una roca lumine solo se acerco para poner su sable en la frente de dante el cual parecía no moverse lumine solo dio una sonrisa de victoria pero fue en vano ya que dante había desaparecido

A don de fue ´´ decía lumine mirando en todas direcciones asta que noto un ruido proveniente de arriba vio a dante el cual parecía flotar en el aire cónsul espada boca bajo en un instante dante dejo de flotar para luego caer en cima de lumine. Una gran estela de humo se veía en el centro dante y lumine se encontraban en el centro cada golpe que efectuaba lumine lo esquivaba sin problemas

Como es que te puedes mover a esa velocidad ´´ pregunto dante esquivando uno de los golpes de lumine

Lumine es pero hasta chocar sus espadas `` tediare porque es que soy tan rápido y fuerte ´´ decía dando una pirueta para luego caer en el suelo

Adelante dímelo ´´ exigió dante

Lumine es un nombre muy tonto no crees ´´ decía lumine

A que Terefieres ´´ dijo dante confundido

Através de la historia he tenido muchos nombres y mucos cuerpos distintos ´´ explicaba lumine `` inclusive en una de esas vidas fui un príncipe velstal el cual fue traicionado por su propio padre ´´ decía lumine

Una sombra observaba atentamente lo que hacian dante y lumine atento este solodio una simple risa `` es el momento ´´ dijo aplaudiendo de una forma que nadien lo escuchara para generar un portal de tras de el tres hombres salieron del potarl para luego marcharse este simple mente dio una carcajada para luego centrar su mirada en lumine y dante

Lumine tomo su sable para cortarse una gran parte de súpelo `` llámame... ´´ decía mientras se llevaba su mano a su pelo para pasarla en toda su cabellera haciendo que quedara de forma extraña `` hidron ´´


	2. chi yoru

Capitulo 2: chi yoru

en una habitación única mente iluminada por la luz del corredor un chico de entre unos 11 o 14 años se encontraba sentado en una silla debiendo una copa de vino este bestia con una camisa vestia un uniforme escolar de color negro pelo corto del mismo color y un parche de con una estrella en su ojo derecho en cuanto su otro ojo era de color negro

`` que buen lugar se me ocurrió para venir a tomar vino ´´ dijo terminando su copa de vino `` por cierto ase tiempo que no te veía kida ´´ dijo prendiendo un encendedor debajo del cigarro

En ese momento una chica de entre unos 16 o 18 de edad años se paro en la puerta bestia con una chaqueta de color negro una falda escolar negra su pelo era amarillo y parecía como si fueran varios picos su piel era de color blanco

`` sino es tu obsesión por el vino es tu obsesión por fumar ´´ dijo kida en forma sarcástica `` en fin cuanto tiempo sin verte Zechs ´´ dijo sonriendo para luego entrar en la habitación recargarse en la pared

`` Ey no es my culpa de que este hotel sirva excelente vino ´´ dijo Zechs levanto de donde es taba para caminar asta donde estaba kida y poner su mano izquierda en su hombro y le bantar su cara con su otra mano `` alguna ves te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves ´´

`` Kida se sonrojo para luego meterle una fuerte cachetada `` idiota ´´ dijo kida muy molesta `` que querrías lograr con eso ´´

`` No te molestes solo era una broma ´´ dijo al sado su mano para luego salir de la habitación

Antes de que Zechs saliera de la habitación solo se pudo oír el grito de varias personas juto con el temblar de todo el edificio

Un grupo de soldadados se en con traban en un pasillo del hotel cunado en frente de ellos una de las puertas de una de las habitaciones salio una enorme serpiente de color negra con ocho ojos de color rojo unos grandes colmillos esta extraña criatura mato atodos solo con morder al gunas partes de sus cuerpos. De la misma habitación salio un chico de unos 12 o 15 años de edad el cual bestia con una gabardina de color negra de forma que tapara su boca su pelo era de color blanco con un gran fleco en medio de sus ojos de manera que no tapara su vista sus ojos eran de color blanco su piel era de color negra

`` una vida sin muerte no es vida solo es existencia ´´ dijo tronando sus dedos

En ese momento todos los cadáveres se empezaron a levantar pero Lucian de manera diferente sus ojos se tornaron toltal mente blancos su piel se volvio totalmente pálida

`` Muy bien con esto ya casi completo mi parte de la profecía ´´ dijo mirando a aquella serpiente la cual le sonreía `` eres libre as lo que te plazca ya no me sirves para nada ´´ dijo dando una media vuelta para retirarse ´

`` Estas seguro porque nosotros podemos servir para mas ´´ dijo aquella criatura `` oes acaso que nos tienes miedo lucifer ´´ dijo en tono burlón

No ha hora ya has hecho los suficientes ghoul asíque vete de aquí ´´ dijo alzando su mano para luego comenzar a caminar y meter sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina

Haciendo que aquellos seres lo siguieron

A aquella criatura en peso ha aumentar de tamaño asta que ocupo todo el corredor de el salieron cuatro patas y una especie de caparazón echo de huesos dejando solo dos huecos alado que estaban alado de la cabeza

Es hora de que nosotros causemos miedo ´´ dijo avanzando por todo el corredor hasta llegar al final donde solo se poda ver a un grupo de soldados cerca de las ventanas del hotel `` nosotros impartiremos caos y sufrimiento ´´ en ese momento de los dos huecos salieron disparados varias serpientes humanoides

Aquel moustro se es trello con las ventas matando a un gran número de personas para caer en las afueras del hotel

Nagas es el momento demostremos le a nuestra reina lo que somos capaces de hacer ´´ dijo uno de esos monstruos

En ese momento todos los soldados empezaron a disparar contra a aquellas bestias pero no tenían éxito aquellos monstruos mostraron una sonrisa siniestra para luego lanzar su ataque en pocos segundos todos yacían muertos en el piso y aquellas serpientes sola mente reían

Una niña de uno años la cual se ocultaba entre las sombras observaba a aquella masacre algo aterrada al dar un paso Asia a tras esta choco con alguien en un principio pensó que se trataba de otra persona pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que era una de esas serpientes

Esta izó ha un lado a aquella criatura para empezar a correr aquella criatura dio una carcajada y estiro sus brazos para agarar la de los hombros y golpearla contra una de las puertas causado que se rompiera y la niña cayera en un rincón de la habitación donde había luz `` adonde vas preciosa ´´ dijo aquella criatura arrinconándola para luego levantar su cara

Se podía notar que la niña tenia de unos 7 a 10 años bestia con solo una camisa de tirantes de color amarillo y una falda de color verde su pelo era de color púrpura su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de color azul

`` Te exijo que me sueltes ´´ dijo la niña con un sonrojo en las mejillas

`` y si no lo hago que ´´ grito aquella serpiente

`` Cosas malas pasaran ´´ dijo la niña desviando la mirada

A que ya criatura comenzó a reír pero pronto paro cuando se hoyo el sonido de alguien tronando sus dedos en unos segundos todo el cuerpo de la serpiente se descuartizo en frente de la niña manchándola con un poco de líquido verde espeso que parecía ser sangre

La niña miro para todos lados y pudo ver la sombra de una persona la cual caminaba hacia donde estaba al llegar hasta donde estaba alzo su cara para darle un beso en la frente haciendo que la niña se sonrojara para luego abrazarlo

`` Zechs baka ´´ dijo la niña dandole un beso en los labios

Lucifer caminaba por los pasillos de aquel edificio observando como las criaturas que le habían mataban a aquellos que lo intentaban herir en eso pudo fijar su vista en una chica la cual se encontraba de rodillas con un rosario manchado de sangre y una persona de mayor edad en el suelo lucifer saco su espada para cortarla por la mitad pero en el ultimo instante algo bloqueo su espada al mirar a ver a la chica esta a vía desaparecido

`` atacar a una mujer indefensa es de cobardes ´´ dijo la voz de un niño

Lucifer volteo a ver a su derecha y ahí se encontraba un niño con rasgos de zorro tenia com años de edad bestia con una capa roja llevaba chaqueta azul y un short del mismo color su pelaje era de color gris y sus ojos eran de color blanco tenia tres colas con la punta de color blanco

`` que es esto un niño ´´ dijo lucifer

`` No soy un niño soy el líder de la guardia real del imperio de los kitsunes ´´ dijo mirando a su oponente para luego hacer aparecer una lanza

Los ojos de lucifer se tornaron verdes `` objetivo identificado: como kei kugara atributo: subterra bakugan identificado: como Cerberus nivel de poder de 900 ´´

`` Como lo hiso ´´ dijo impresionado

`` Eres insignificante ´´ dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

`` Vamos ese es todo tu poder ´´ dijo dante el cual respira pesadamente

`` no pero como soy el ultimo de los guardianes es mi deber proteger este cristal ´´ dijo mirando a su oponente

`` Entonces telo quitare por las malas ´´ dijo dante

`` no porque será Mio ´´ dijo una voz que hiso eco en todas direcciones

Al mirar Haver de don de provenía la voz se encontraron un chico de entre 15 o 17 años de edad llevaba puesto un traje robotico y una mascara

`` es mejor que se vuelvan a esconder como las cucarachas que son ´´ dijo apuntando al cielo en unos segundos seis naves gigantescas aparecieron con 10 personas en la parte de arriba de la nave de en medio aquel sujeto salto ala nave cayendo frente aquellas personas. Este volteo para mirar a dante y hydron que es taban abajo

`` no puede ser esto no es posible ´´ dijo hydron apretando los puños

`` somos ´´ en ese momento el sonido de varios organos en peso ha a hoirse por todas partes `` somos genesis


End file.
